Opps,wrong universe
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: A witch in the Star Wars universe? This story has laughs and cool spells I made up.Please read! First Fanfic and I'm proud of it!
1. Wrong Universe

I **do not **own star wars the clone wars but I do own the charecter Akrana and Esperanza

* * *

I woke up to a startling scream,and bolted upright in my bed surprised,as my dark brown hair fell gently against my dark tan THE HELL WAS THAT! I went down stairs and followed the noise to the practice see,I'm a witch and we practice our magic in the practice room.I also have a little sister named Esperanza, she's 8,DO NOT THINK SHE'S INNOCENT CAUSE SHE'S THE VERY OPPOSITE! When I came in there was a tornado!I'm not kidding and I see Esperanza holding onto a chair for dear life screaming which was funny cause the chair wasn't nailed to the floor so she was going around and around in the windy deathtrap. Esperanza looks just like me except her skin is a bit darker than mine. HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!Espaeranza yelled as she flew around the room in a 360 circle.I pointed my finger at the tornado and said Stop this tornado really quick so i can finally have my breakfast!The tornado suddenly stopped and Esperanza fell to the floor with a thud and began crying. Are you okay Esperanza?I are you doing in here you know you're not allowed in here by yourself? she sniffled,"I just wanted to see mommy and daddy but when I tried to get an ingredient i accidently knocked over the tornado in a bottle and it cracked open."Our parents are dead so we need a potion if we want to see them,we live in the mansion by ourselves ever since they died so I conjer up some ingredients to make meals since I'm 16 and know how to cook.I bit my lip,I know you miss them but you still need someone to watch over you when you're in here okay,next time just wake me ,do you have any band aids?She held up her right hand that had a cut on it"my foot also has a cut too."After I put on her band aids,we got some eggs & bacon than started we went to do some practicing after we cleaned up.(With magic of course.)Since Esperanza did so good I took her out broom riding like I always do when she's good."Bet I can beat you!""No you can't! I yelled back zipping past ,bet I can beat you to that rock!Espaeranza yelled pointing to a wierd looking rock that looked more like it was made of were neck and neck. 5 feet.. 3 feet... 2.. 1... Bam!We were blinded for a second and I heard wind going past me but I didn't even i opened my eyes we were falling down a hole where i consumed us in everything went black.I heard voices 2 I did'nt I heard Esperanza's " Will sissy be okay?" "Don't worry we'll take her to the medical droid, she's just 'll be alright,come with me so you can stay with her".All the voices started fading until my mind went into total sleep I woke up everything around me was white and i was in a bed.I looked around to see a wierd robot staring at eyes grew huge!"Don't worry, you are safe, your sister is waiting for you outside." Where am I? "You are in the medical bay,luckily you hit your side and not your head which made you 't worry your sister just crashed landed with only a few bruises nowhere near the perimeter."Can I leave? "Yes you may, most people would run out without even asking."When I came out of the room some guy with white armor that had blue marks was talking to Esperanza while she was looked up and ran to !She yelled as she hugged is Rez, he says we're on a republic ship and he found us when you were unconsious and took us here,and we're in space!Plus they never even heard of Earth!"Actually my name is Rex not Jedi wanted to greet you and are coming over. Okay. I replied

* * *

Read the next story I hate this universe...a lot. Review please!


	2. Today the secret is out

I **do not **own star wars the clone wars but I do own the charecter Akrana and Esperanza

* * *

After giving us a tour of the republic Rex introduced us to the of them was a girl about my age who had orange skin and white diamond tattoos all over her face,her name is next one was a mortal with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar over one of them and a robot arm!The last one is another mortal except he had ginger hair and moustache with a beard to go were known as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ahsoka seemed really excited to meet us,guess they aren't many girls in the lead us to the room where Esperanza and I will be was a bunk bed with a desk a chair and bathroom with a shower soap,shampoo,and conditioner put in it was like a hotel since the soaps where so small and to mention a TV." said in awe.

I soon got the nerve and asked Ahsoka What's this war about anyway?Ahsoka paused for a second,"Well the seperatists our enemies,are trying to take over the galaxy one after the other and we the Republic,are trying to stop them and restore peace again."Ahsoka ,so the old good guy bad guy plan.''Yup. it's not that exciting if you don't have a mission."It's a lot the shows Esperanza watches."speaking of which,where is Esperanza?"The blood drained from my oh.

When we closed the door to my room,we heard a loud CRASH!"What was that!"Ahsoka I said rushed over to see clones(that's what the soilders are called Ahsoka told me) running for cover and a clone with yellow stripes yell"We're under attack!Swan,I mean goose,I mean DUCK!Ahsoka watched as my little sister flew around on a broom her brown eyes so big I thought they explode!Esperanza yelled "I found the brooms!Then they started freaking out and I can't tell what's wrong with them!yelled Esperanza trying to stop them at the same time.

"I didn't know brooms could fly!"Ahsoka said my own broom starting flying toward me I jumped on it and yelled at the top of my lungs Stop! The brooms stopped immediety witch made Esperanza and I lurch foward towards the would've hit it but we had a strong grip and stayed Obi-Wan and Anakin came rushing into the room with Esperanza and I still on our brooms floating in mid air. Great, no way hiding this.

WHAT THE FUCK! said Anakin. Anakin!Mind your launguage!Obi-Wan told anakin clone with yellow stripes on his armor walked up to me and said "Why did they listen to you when we were saying Stop forever."I smiled sheepishly,cause they're ours.I tried to sound as innocent as I tried to change the subject by saying"This is Commander Cody."Cody still didn't move."Cody are you okay?"Cody finally found his voice and asked "Are you a witch?"Now it was my turn to be a statue,I froze except mine was longer trying to come up with an decided to butt in and asked"Are you?".

Well...yeah.I said finally giving up to keep it a secret any longer."Sis!you know you can't expose magic to mortals!No offense.""None taken."replied the brooms propably freaked out when they saw the guns and were in outer ,they don't know anyone.I said."That would explain why they kept going when we yelled 's a good thing you're not our enemy or else you would be dead by it was a good exercise."Cody came in and said"What did I miss?"We all burst out laughing."What?"said Rex still confused,which made us laugh all could'nt belive Rex didn't hear all the didn't see the brooms floating cause they went to Esperanza's and mine room.


	3. What did you say?

Hi,sorry I didn't update,busy busy busy!Anyway,I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars but I do own the charecters Akrana and Esperanza.

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

This is so great!NO TRAINING! WOHOOOO!I can't wait to tell Akrana and Esperanza!To bad Bariss isn't here. Oh well. Maybe I can teach her what I know so far on how to handle a lightsaber,or...hey what is AHHHHHH! Woah,I almost got hit by that broom,wait a second, isn't that suppose to be in Akrana's room?Well at least it won't harm anyone except I should try to make sure he doesn't get thought for a second then turned around and tried to beat the broom to Skyguy.

**Anakin's POV**

Ahh...I'm so glad I have a vacation,but first I have to get my training equipment out of here so the next person won't have to look around for me to give my stuff ,what's that noise?"Master,look out!"Hey that's Ahsoka!But what should I look out Ahhhh!Anakin threw himself to the that answers my question,what's a broom doing in here?Oh right Akrana's flying broom,but what made it go beserk?When Ahsoka came into the room the broom stopped for a second,then turned around and flew did you do that? I asked. "I don't think I did anything."replied Ahsoka just as confused as I now that's over,I'm gonna take the training equipment back to my nodded and left and I continued back to my thoughts while walking towards the bag filled with equipment.

**Akrana's POV**

Esperanza and I were finally done with our magic lesson in the mountains between two bases,they look the same in the back so they should be from the same always I called the brooms to go for a ride and because Esperanza was especially good, I said we can up to the mountains past the other the brooms came Esperanza's was polished fresh,and mine was the same as always,but considering the speed they were going the wind dried the polish so Esperanza didn't fall when we came back Esperanza said she was going for a walk in the hallways and get a snack in the mess hall.I said okay but as long it was a healthy snack. "Okay sissy,do want me to bring you something?"she asked.I eyed her suspiciously cause she was being way to sweet,she is never sweet,cute and a tiny bit innocent,but never are you up to? I asked still eying her. "Nothing,why do you ask?"she tried to say innocently but I could see the beads of sweat forming. Fine,I replied,but...no matter what, no going to any rooms that isn't ours without someone saying you can go into thier room. "Got it."she said sadly.

**On the Seperaist Base that Akrana thought was a Republic Base.**

**Venteress's POV**

I groaned as I went walking towards Master Dooku's quarters, I was so busy practicing I forgot to eat some reason Dooku always wants me to see him give missions to Bane or Grievous. It's sooooo boring. When I got there Bane was waiting and Dooku was busy tapping his foot. Morning Master,sorry I'm late. Dooku motioned me to my seat where I always sit when he gives turned to Bane who seemed he wanted to shoot something to end his boredness."Bane,I want you to get these girls,or at least one of them."Dooku replied in his usual do it or I'll kill you and I looked towards the screen Dooku was looking towards to see a picture of 2 girls on brooms that seemed to be of them was older than the other the young one was like around 9,I other was at least 2,3 years younger than me."That's it?This is waayy below my standered."Bane said glared at him.I got tired and said to Bane, Do what you're told to do unless you are a higher ranking than the person who is telling you what to do!I turned on my lightsabers and sneered for more glared back and said "Fine,Bossypants."Dooku told me to control myself and sit back down."Ohh and by the way,Ventress,Bane will be your partner on this mission,the goal is to get them on our side."Dooku said after I sat down. I turned my head to him in disbelief,he continued, "It would be a good way to learn new force moves if these girls have the force."I continued to stare at him and Bane started staring too."Now stop staring and me and do what you're suppose to do!"Dooku and I started grumbling as we went to prepare.I finished as quick as I can and got a quick breakfast sandwhich with a some juice.

* * *

That's all I got for today, please review!I will try my best to update soon!Hope you like it!


	4. Uh, Oh

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars but I do own Akrana and Esperanza. P.S. Obi-Wan,Skyguy,Windu are on vacation & Luminara and Bariss are on a mission and Gree and Ponds missed their ships and are stuck on the base.**

**Akrana's POV**

** The next day...**

I woke up to Ahsoka shaking me violently as she used the force to shake Esperanza. After a few seconds I took her hands away from me to keep myself from being the human rattle. "Ahsoka why are you waking us up it's only 2am, and why do you look so worried?" I asked. Esperanza was still trying to gain steadiness from the shaking. Ahsoka tried to speak normally but she was going way too fast and her voice was a bit shaky. "Woah, Ahsoka slow down we can't understand you."

Ahsoka managed to speak normally and said "I saw Bane and Ventress coming down here when I couldn't sleep and went out to the balcony. Plus they looked as if they are going to kidnap someone. Did you happen to go past the other base nearby?"

"Yeah, Esperanza and I went past there to get to the mountains after the magic lesson. Why and who is Bane and Venteress?"

Ahsoka stared at me for a minute than replied "That's the enemy base which belong to Seperatists,and Bane is a bounty hunter paid to do what he's told to do, and Venteress is a sepertaist who happens to be working with Bane on this mission to get you and Esperanza! Now I need you to pack your things to leave and go to the another base."

"Okay then but how are we gonna escape? This is the only Republic base on this planet." I asked.

Ahsoka continued "That's why were taking a ship to Shili, a far away planet, they never think to look for you there. Now come on we don't have much time!" Esperanza and I nodded our heads and got our brooms plus some clothes the Republic gave us to wear since we only came here in one outfit. We rushed to the ships but when we got there there were painted in dark blue, purple, pink, yellow, green, brown, white, orange, and gold.

"They look so pretty! Can we take the pink one?"Esperanza asked.

I eyed her suspiciously and asked "Did you do this?"

"You said not to do rooms so I did ships." she said innocently.

"It doesn't matter come on we'll take the dark blue, it will be hard for them to see us since it looks like the sky so we won't have any problems escaping." Ahsoka said. Rex and Cody were coming with a group of clones named Echo,Fives,Gree,Ponds,and Oddball. When they got there they stared in disbelief at the ships.

"Who did this?" Fives asked. Ahsoka and I pointed at Esperanza who smiled sheepishly.

Rex circled around the pink ship,"Wow, she got everything, even the engine." Rex said in amazement.

Echo started laughing, and said through laughter "She painted Windu's ship pink!"

"Everyone can you please stop laughing, we need to get aboard the ship." Ponds said.

"Ahh you're no fun."said Gree snapping a picture of every ship "Plus, I think Luminara will like a green ship." After some more laughter we got on the dark blue ship and flew away just as the security alarm sounded and headed for Shili.

* * *

Sorry it's short gotta work on school project, Ughhh. try to update soon. Please Review! =)


	5. On our way to Shili!

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars but I do own the characters Akrana, Esperanza, and Suernatural Savings. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ahsoka's POV**

After takeoff, we found Cheetoes!Woohooo!Then Esperanza said we should try playing poker with the Cheetoes. So Rex,Cody,Akrana,Esperanza,and I did,here's the chart.

1/2 crunchy piece-$1

1/2 puffy piece-$5

1/2 spicy piece-$10

1 crunchy peice-$25

1 puffy piece-$50

1 spicy piece-$100

But, Esperanza kept winning! I suspect she's cheating. Next thing you know she has a whole bag worth of Cheetoes! So we ganged up on her in the game, and we won all of our Cheetoes back! Wooohooo! After a while we asked Ponds,and Gree to take our places while Akrana and I snuck into the Jedi Master spa. I pick-pocketed Master Skyguy his pass before he left for vacation. I also did the same with Senator Amidala.I used to do it with Master Plo,now he puts tape around him to keep me from getting his wallet. Darn it! Oh well,when we got to the spa we spent some time in the hotub and pool. Mostly the pool cause it has a really fun and long waterslide."Hey Akrana,do you have to do the magic lesson everyday?" I asked.

"Oh man! I knew I was forgetting something! We left in such a rush we left all our potions in the built in secret safe. (groan)" "Wait a second, there isn't a secret safe in your room." I said. "Well there is now,the good news is that mortals can't use them. You need a magical aura to be able to have even the tiniest effect,so Bane and Venteress can't use them." Akrana said sounding a lot better. Why don't you go to a magic Walmart or something?" I asked. Akrana paused considering the thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, our wands allow us to the Supernatural Savings store. Luckily,I have at least 100 gift cards for the place, some are for my birthday, but most of them are from relatives who don't want Esperanza to visit them if she's going to take her prank items." "Seriously?" I asked. "Seriously, hey why don't you come with Esperanza and me to get some ingredients?" said Akrana. "Okay, but let's do another 30 minutes in here, take a shower, get dressed and go. We can also take Rex,Cody,Ponds, and Gree to help." I suggested. "Sure, why not?" replied Akrana. Then we both layed back down in the hot tub.

**30 minutes later...**

** Akrana's POV**

After we told the others where we were going Ahsoka and I got 5 one hundred dollar gift cards and Esperanza opened the portal to the Supernatural Savings store and we went in. Ahsoka and the clones gaped at the huge store with huge eyes at the spiral shelfs, the dark colored furniture,and the long rows just for ingredients that seemed endless. I took 2 carts and gave them to Cody and Rex. "I thought you said some items." said Ahsoka. I grinned innocently.

Afterwards I gave a list to Esperanza, Ahsoka, Gree, Ponds, and myself. The list was divided into 5 smaller lists. "Esperanza you get Vampire, in lane 2, Ahsoka, you get Ghost, lane 7 and since it's only one item I'm going to give you Others in lane 12. Ponds, you get Demons, lane 8, Gree you get Amphibians, lane 3 and I'll get the cauldron,and food in lane 1 and over in the furniture section. When you find your items cross them out and return to the carts and put them in and when you finish your list just wait by the carts with Cody and Rex who will be pushing the carts to the checkout we'll go over to the DQ nearby and get some blizzards, who's with me?

"Yeah!"shouted everyone in agreement. Then we set off. The first one to finish was Esperanza,then Ahsoka,Ponds,myself,and last but not least Gree. When he returned with the last item he looked a bit green,I guess the eye of newt,lizard tounge,and toad's stomach done him in. When we paid,we quickly went home,put away the items, and went back to the store, got out and went to the DQ next door. We all ordered blizzards except Cody, he got a chocolate dipped soft served cone. Ahsoka got Pumpkin Pie, Esperanza got Strawberry Cheesecake, Gree Cookie Dough, Ponds Candy Cane, Rex got Extreme Chocolate, and I got Oreo. We all took them to go and headed back to the ship. The best part is that it stops everything when your gone and when you come back it's like you never 's what I like best part of portals. Then we all watched Cats vs Dogs the revenge of Kitty Galore in the Jedi Master Theatere and ate our ice cream with Coke and Sprite.

By the time it ended we were on Shili and we got out and headed into the base.

* * *

**Luckies!Too bad I didn't get to see Cats vs Dogs. =( Oh well,please review!**


	6. On Coruscant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars oh well, too bad. Please Enjoy! P.S. I decided to take out Oddball, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Akrana's POV**

After we got out of the ship we were heading towards a republic base when all of a sudden what seemed to be a box came out of nowhere and hit me in the face! Wham! "Omigosh! Akrana are you Ahhhhh!" yelled Ahsoka. Wham! Ahsoka got hit too. WHAM,WHAM,WHAM,WHAM,WHAM,WHAM! I think the clones got hit.

"Woohooo! I didn't get hit"yelled Esperanza. Yup,it was the clones Rex,Cody,Fives,Echo,Gree,and Ponds. Wham! Now Esperanza got hit. I stood up a bit dazed, I shook my head and it went away. I looked at what hit me. It was a box, then I felt something lightly hit the back of my head. It was a letter, Magic Mail I thought, must be near Christmas since we Esperanza and I always got our christmas presents on the december 18th.

"What was that?" asked Ponds. "Christmas gifts." I answered. Everyone gave me a strange look, except Esperanza she yelled "Woohoo!" with joy and delight.

"What's Christmas?" asked Echo. "You guys don't know what Christmas is?" I said, they shook their heads no. "Christmas is a holiday where friends and family get together and give each other gifts and presents, drink hot chocolate, play outside in the snow,and spend time together." I replied. Ahsoka piped in "It sounds fun, we should do it too!" I said "Sure, it will be great! If today is the 18th we have 6 days to buy or make gifts and put it under the tree. Then on Christmas morning the day right after we open the gifts. Everyone nodded in agreement, "We could even ask Master Syguy,Bariss, and Master Obi-Wan to join to, I hear they just got back." said Ahsoka in excitment. "Sure, but um, who's Bariss?" I asked with curiosity. "Bariss is the only girl padawan in the temple,well as far as I'm concerned." replied Ahsoka. "Sure, why not, the more the merrier!" I said.

Narrator: Later on after everyone got settled into their new rooms, and Ahsoka invited Anakin, Obi-Wan,and Bariss

**Rex's POV  
**

I was strolling the stores looking for presents for my friends,so far this is a list of thing I got so far

Cody-A new blaster

Gree- A poker case with 2 decks of cards, and poker chips.

Ponds- The complete idiots guide on how to get a girlfriend

Kicks- Master Prankster kit (Kicks just loves to prank Echo)

Echo- Get back at prankster kit (Wierd huh, didn't think they had one.)

Ahsoka- Sword

Bariss- Jedi belt (complete with lightsaber holder with security lock,and pockets to put detonators, and droid poppers.)

General Skywalker- decorative flame sticker for speeder

General Kenobi- Brand new comlink (When you look at the list of numbers it shows a photo of the person next to thier number and it has a camera)

I soon found a place that sells magical looking stuff. Perfect, I thought and I went in. I browsed around and found a good luck stone for Esperanza and portal balls, they're little balls that when you crack them open it reveals a portal to another place. Now she won't be homsick and she can visit us too. The box came with 500 of the little balls, all in one small box.

Narrator: Everyone else got the presents within the 6 days and I mean EVERYONE, plus Skyguy,Obi-Wan,and Bariss arrived and in the next chapter it will be Christmas morning.

* * *

**Hope you like the story, I'm getting pretty tired and I have to take care of my very first and new puppy Nico. P.S. If you can give me tips on how to teach him tricks that will be great. Please Review,and I would like a few ideas for future chapters and you can borrow my charectors Esperanza and Akrana anytime just message me for permission first.**


	7. Christmas Day

**Sorry I have'nt updated, please don't be mad at me about spacing it's the computer's fault. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own Akrana and Esperanza. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

It was 1am Christmas day as someone tiptoed down the hallway torwards the Christmas tree, sweat beading down the red orange face with white tattoos and freezing at every sound hoping to not be heard. Ahsoka looked behind her to see if she was being followed. She bumped into something gasped, and quickly turned around to see a green face in the same gasp formation. Ahsoka breathed a sigh "Oh, hi Bariss I didn't see you. Did you forget to push your presents under the tree too?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." said Bariss, Ahsoka gave her the "I'm not beliving that lie and you know it" look. "Okay, I forgot, I never did this holiday before so I'm still getting used to it. Plus I couldn't sleep and needed something to do." Bariss told with red forming at her cheeks. Ahsoka chuckled, "I wouldn't blame you, when I came out I saw Skyguy sprinting down the hallways with a basket to hold his gifts in his slippers and robe. Then I heard a skid and then someone tripping, anda low moan." Ahsoka said with a smile plastered on her face.

Bariss smiled back, they quickly put the presents under the tree and went to Bariss's room and talked until they got tired and went to thier beds for some good sleep.

At 8 am in Akrana's room Akrana woke up with Esperanza shaking her. Akrana searched her head for what day it was and quickly sat up.

"Merry Christmas Esp." Akrana replied happily. Esp was short for Esperanza and Akrana only called her that when she was really excited. Esperanza smiled back, "Let me put on my robe and slippers and then we'll go wake everyone else up okay?" said Akrana.

"Okay, can you also make some chocolate chip pancakes too?" asked Esperanza with a hopeful look in her eyes. " Yes Esperanaza" she paused " with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows." Akrana replied. "Goody!" said Esperanza, trying to keep her voice down. The two went downstairs as Akrana got out ingredients for breakfast and left Esperanza to wake up the others.

"AHHHH!" yelled Ponds, causing his fellow brothers and everyone else to turn and see make-up badly put on Pond's now angry face. Everyone was laughing in such a big fit they all fell to the ground. Which was good for Akrana since she hadn't turn the stove on yet. "Who did this?" yelled Ponds.

"Aww,come on Ponds, can't you take a joke? Plus it's Christmas, you're suppose to be happy not mad." said Rex calming down after his laughing fit. "You did this didn't you?"asked Ponds. "Actually it was Fives,Gree, and Echo." said Rex.

"Uh Oh" said the three clones in sync before running away. Ponds chased them around until Esperanza used a spell to stop time and make them face the wall, then Esperanza released them from the spell and they ran into the wall.

"What are you cooking?" asked Cody curious as he stared at the 5 pancakes made so far. "Pancakes, you wanna help?" replied Akrana. "Nah, hey have you seen Bariss and Ahsoka?" he asked.

"We're right here." said Bariss "Have you seen Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka stood by Bariss rubbing her eyes.

"Right behind you." replied Anakin from behind with Obi-Wan by his side walking towards them. Ahsoka asked if she and Bariss can help, Akrana said yes and the girls set of to finish making the rest. After breakfast they opened the presents put them away and went to Hoth for the fun with snow. Then they went back to the base and tried out their gifts.

A few days later...

**Ventress POV**

After searching those brats rooms we couldn't find anything until I got so mad I hit the wall to hear a hollow sound. Turns out what I hit was a safe filled with strange liquids and powders. After we brought them to Count Dookuhe seemed a bit pleased but he still wanted more, to get the girls. He sent General Greivous to help us even though he would just slow us down. But turns out he didn't, he distracted those Jedi Scum and the clones while we kidnapped the girls. The small one actually bit me!

We got them in separate cells disabling their magic. They have tried to escape a few times by using trickery but we have a force field around the whole base so they can't get out. Right now Dooku is trying to get them to cooperate and join the Sith. But he is failing miserably, he says if they do not join the Sith by the end of the week they will die. It doesn't seem to mind them since they always have a snappy comeback. Even in different cells they stand strong, I give them points for that.

Dooku is getting angrier by every visit he makes, luckily it's Bane's turn to watch them.

**Akrana's POV**

After the meeting with the old geezer I looked over to Esperanza's cell where the old geezer was opening the door. Turns out the old geezers name is Count Dooku, but I like to call him Count Dorku. I looked into Esperanza's cell to see her staring at me. I gave her a reassuring smile while my eyes said "I got a plan." She smiled back knowing what I meant. Then her cell door closed. Bane looked into my cell to make sure I was still there, I gave him a stern glare filled with hate. He smirked with pride I always hated that smirk. He left but I knew that by tomorrow night I would never see it again.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's early for Christmas but I couldn't help it. Please review! I'll be showing in the next chapter their escape. WOOHOO! It's gonna be epic!**


	8. Escape Plans

**Sorry I haven't updated, pick plan Prison break, Ha,Ha Dooku, or Battle Droids and Friends

* * *

**

**Akrana's POV**

I'm almost done with my plans, now I have to review my steps and pick one.

Step 1: Cause commotion in prison lunchroom

Step 2:Get Calpurnia to cut our magic chains (Calpurnia is our prison neighbor whose hands can cut through anything)

Step 3:Use a portal ball from Rex to leave to Earth

Step 4: Come back to say goodbye to our friends and collect all our stuff but leave potions for when we visit again

OR...

Step 1: Pretend to give in and join Dooku

Step 2:When learning to fly escape

Step 3: Laugh in Dooku's face through hologram since we're soo not coming back

OR...

Step 1: Disguise as battle droids then board ship for attacking

Step 2: While in space look for any Republic friends

Step 3: Free friends

Step 4:Take escape pod to Corusant

Step 5: Say goodbye and leave for home with portal balls and brooms

* * *

**Please say which plan you want and put it in your review, I would also like to know why just out of curiosity. Please Review!**


	9. Bye Bye Sith!

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I could, reason why: chores. Anyway, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own Akrana and Esperanza. I've decided to go with plan Ha, Ha Dooku. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Akrana's POV**

Esperanza and I have finally decided to give in and join Count Dooku (wink wink) and to make it convincing I told them that Esperanza would not set foot on a battlefeild until she's 16. My teachers are Greivous and Cad Bane. Greivous is sooo fun to mess with, and Bane is a pain, he keeps flirting with me. Turns out Ventress is not what she seems, instead of a slutz, she's very independent. She's actually very nice, she said the reason she left was because the council wouldn't get off her back and she snapped.

I know cause I told her that the council gets on my back too, and I'm not lying. Don't fly your brooms in the hallways, do what you're told, don't cast spells on the clones, don't try to gross out clones with the ingredients you use in potions. All because one clone had a weak stomach and threw up, it's not my fault. Ventress and I were having a conversation on who is the most annoying rank in the sith, and we both decided on senators cause they're always whining about something.

Then all of a sudden my comlink beeped, apparently so did Venteress's since we both answered them. General Greivous's raspy and apparently angry voice went through the speaker.

"Where are you! Practice started an HOUR ago!" Greivous yelled through the the comlink. "Don't worry, it's daylight savings time, practice should've just started." I said calmly rolling my eyes. "I know, but it's fall, which means you're late by TWO HOURS!" Greivous yelled again. "Don't worry General Grudgy, I'll be there." I said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD..." I cut Greivous off. Ventress and I just turned to each other and said "Training.", then we left for our training rooms.

When I got to the training room I saw Greivous and Bane fighting over who's practice session it was. At this time I was suppose to be practicing with Bane, we were suppose to be practicing shooting while flying, which Bane has a lot of practice of whenever he runs away with his tail between his legs. The argument was finished when Dooku lost it next door and told them to just flip a fucking coin. His words not mine.

I ended up practicing with Grievous first, we were practicing how to fight against an opponent with two lightsabers, I ignited my blood red lightsaber and we went to battle. I ended up winning the tough fight with Grievous on the floor and two lightsabers pointed to his neck. I got one of his lightsabers when he tried to jump me. I went outside to get some water with a few bruises. A few from lightsabers, and the rest when I did a spell that went wrong and I ended up with my back high fiving the cold steel wall.

Greivous came out and said that lightsaber practice was over. Later I saw him buying a lot of aspirin. Bane arrived five minuets later for blaster practice, I arrived one minute after him on account I needed to get my broom for the flying part. There I was one hand on the broom and one hand pulling a trigger of a gun aimed at cardboard targets.

"You're not so bad for a little lady like you." Bane said with a smirk. Insulted and wanting a little revenge I took a shot at him, he backed away but not fast enough, and I got him in his shoe. "Fiesty, I like it." Bane said. To get my message across I took another shot, "Opps, sorry." (not really) I said as innocently as I could. "Fine fine, I get it." Bane said backing away. Later we moved on to shooting each other while I was flying. After practice Esperanza came out while I was putting my blaster away in my small but handy, shoulder bag.

Esperanza and I were alone in the hallway with no security cameras and she waved a pair of keys to a ship. She smiled a little devious smile knowing we are only minuets away from being free. We went to the hanger bay and got into the ship. We took off just in time to see Dooku running with Venteress and Bane trying to stop our only exit out of here. But we gunned it and next thing you know we were in hyper space going to Corusant.

By the time we landed our ship was surrounded by clones and our two jedi friends Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker. We used the transporting spell and popped out behind them, we tapped their shoulders and they turned around in surprise that turned into happiness.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Ahsoka.

"The empty ship in front of you that we just got out of." said Esperanza with a smile on her face. Anakin told the clones to go back to what they were doing. We knew that we the full moon was almost here and that it was the only time we could leave. We had 2 more days before we left and everyone planned a party for us that night.

_2 days later..._

It was the night that Akrana and I had to leave. After saying long goodbyes the full moon was out we gave everyone a goodbye back and opened a portal to our dimesion and promised we would visit whenever we can, and we stepped inside and visited every year on that week.

* * *

**I finally finished my story and now I can get back to some others, well thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
